Lily's Dad
by xXblack-feverXx
Summary: Well, James was bored and made a song called Lily's Dad, and the melody's from Stacy's Dad by Uncle Izzy


**_Lily's Dad_**  
By Chris Collingwood/Adam Schlesinger  
(original additional lyrics by Eric Davis and the rest mine)

One hot cloud-less summer day, Lily was walking down the street when she heard group of girls running towards this park. She guessed that she should run where the group was going.

When she reached there, she saw her crush, James Potter, and his gang of the Marauders. Girls started to scream like mad cats, boys just stood there, nodding there head with beat...

Lily stood there, joining the crowd. James was playing the guitar, Sirius was playing the bass, Remus was was playing the drums, and Peter was playing the piano. The song ended

"Hi everyone! We are just performing this song, we're no one really famous, and we just wanted to get out of the garage!" Sirius started to say, the audience giggled and laughed. "This song, was written and composed by my fellow mate, James Potter!"

The crowd clapped, as the boys slightly bowed

The music started with the Sirius's and James's tap of the guitar, followed by Remus's drum beats. Peter joined next. The music started.

**James and Sirius started to sing: Lily's dad is really kinda' rad**

**Lily's dad is really kinda' rad**

**Lily's dad is really kinda' rad**

**Lily's dad is really kinda' rad**

She was surprised when she heard 'Lily's Dad'. She thought of any other Lilies.

**James: Lily can I come over this hot suh-uh-uh-ummer?**

**Sirius: this summer**

**James: We can make fun of the dru-uh-uh-uh-ummer**

**Sirius: the drummer**

**Remus: HEY!!!!!**

**James: Did your dad get back from his all night rave?**

**Sirius: all night rave**

**James: Does he have the chocolate frogs that I ga-ay-ay-ave**

**Sirius: that I gave**

**James: He knows I'm not the little boy that I used to be**

**I'm all grown up now baby can't you see?**

**chorus**

**The Marauders: Lily's dad is really kinda' rad  
He's all I want and I want him so bad**

**Lily can't you see you're just not the one for me**

**I know it might be sad but I'm in love with Lily's dad**

**end of the chorus thing**

****

**James and Sirius: Lily's dad is really kinda' rad **

**Lily's dad is really kinda' rad**

Second verse

****

**James: Lily do you remember when I came over?**

**Sirius: over**

**James: Your dad came out with a stain remoo-oo-over**

**Sirius: remover**

**James: I could tell he liked me from the way he leered**

**Sirius: way he leered**

**James: And the way he said "can you get that over hee-e-ere"**

**Sirius: over here**

**James and Sirius :And I know that you think it's just a fallacy  
But since your mom walked out your dad's been cruisin' guys like me**

Lily's face was streaming with tears; she couldn't believe what she was listening. She frowned as she remember the past. James and Sirius were repeating the chrous. The crowd once again were wild

James was on his solo, Remus was helping to keep the beat up

**The Marauders: Lily's dad is really kinda' rad**

**Sirius: he's really kinda' rad**

**The boys: He's all I want and I want him so bad**

**Sirius: just masturbated**

**The boys: Lily can't you see you're just not the one for me  
James: I know it might be sad but I'm in love with  
The Marauders: Lily's dad ah-ah ah-ah**

**Sirius: I'm in love with  
The boys: Lily's dad ah-ah ah-ah**

**Sirius: wait a minute  
The boys: Lily can't you see you're just not the one for me  
I know it might be sad but I'm in love with Lily's dad**

When the song was over, Lily's eyes were puffy and red. So, James just _had_ loved her for just... 4 years. He just gave up on her for her father? The boys did the finishing touch, Remus put his drumsticks like a multiplying sign, and the rest of the boys just whooped or made the punk, 'I love you' sign with their fingers.

Sirius scanned the crowd, he saw Lily, as fast as he could, he ran to James, and said, "James! Lily was here! She listened to the song!"

"WHAT?!" James exclaimed

"She heard you say that she wasn't one for you!" Sirius said, Remus and Peter came to them.

"Shit!" James cursed

"What's wrong?" Peter asked "We did good, right?"

"Yeah, but Lils heard it!" Sirius told them

They went back to the stage; Lily already picked her feet up and went back walking as she sobbed.

James got the microphone, and yelled, "LILY! COME BACK!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!!! LILY EVANS!!!"

Lily ignore first, as she continued sobbing, Sirius got the other microphone as he yelled, "LILY MARIE EVANS! JAMES HAROLD POTTER LOVES YOU, NOT YOUR DAD!!!!!"

Lily turned around, and then she saw James running down, still with his guitar on. Lily just ignore again, she walked away.

James ran as fast as his muscular legs could carry him. He shouted, "LILY! COME BACK! I WAS JUST BORED!!!"

James grabbed Lily's shoulder, and then he spun Lily, so he could face her. Lily tried to break through, but his grip was too tight.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU BITCH!" Lily yelled

"Lily, please, I love you really much, I was just bored, and I just remembered some moments we spent together..." James said, "I really care about you, I don't care if you spit on my face, I still love you, I don't care what you call me, call me a bitch and I don't care..."

James's friends came, watching what was going on. Sirius stepped forward, he spoke, "He cares for you, and he just is an idiot!"

"Well, you are too!" Remus said,

"Why thank you, Moony!"

Remus just rolled his eyes, Peter sighed as he giggled.

"So you think I'm a bitch?" James asked, as he returned to Lily

"Yes" she whispered

"Well, you may be one, but you're still cute..." James complimented, as he lifted her chin, so she was looking at his eyes. Tears walled her eyes; she kept on avoiding his eyes.

"Lils, look at me, please, tell me how you feel about me..." James said,

Some crowd were watching them,

"I... I love you too..." Lily finally spoke

"Whoo hoo!" Sirius clapped

"So, are you forgiving me?" James asked

"No..." She said, as she smiled...

"Why?" James whined "You still don't—"

He was interrupted buy Lily's passionate kiss. James was shocked, but he just shrugged as he kissed her back.

_I've waited this for so long, I have to have her! _James thought,

The long kiss went on, some people clapped, as they walked.

"Way to go, Mate!" one of the audiences said

They broke the kiss, James whispered, "I've been waiting for this for such a long time..."

"Yeah, me too... I thought you stopped liking me... so I didn't bother,"

"This is my happiest day" He whispered as he kissed her, embracing her gently...

The clouds were shading the sun, as cool breeze went through the London's air.


End file.
